In The Name of The Sunflowers
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: My thinking of how Claus could be revived. Enjoy! I own Nothing but this story! Leave reviews if any.


**Something new! I've come up with yet another story about the twins! This time I have me eyes set on a different point of view of how Claus' return could turn out. I wanted this to be pretty long for the story's sake. Anyways this does take place after Lucas awakened the Dark Dragon and my kind of perspective of Claus coming back. A revival you could say! This is from Lucas' P.O.V. **

**Warnings: A whole lot of fluff and sweetness.  
**

**That's about it just the comfort and what not. I own nothing but the story plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I'm sorry it turned out like this. I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end."  
_

_"Thanks."_

"Dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm going to where mom is now."

_"Lucas."_

"_I hope we meet again someday._"

"_Bye._"

"_Thank you._"

"_I'm sorry._"

"_I'm sure we'll meet again._"

_Claus' words echoed through my ears. His body goes limp._

_ I was told from my dad to pull the needle. To pass my heart to the dark dragon._

_It's time to set things straight. Nothing ever went right after that day. It's time to change that. I take it into my hands. My heart beats almost like an awakening for the dark dragon. The second I twitch my hands the handle like fragments on the top disappear with a flash. I pull with the slightest force and it shoots skywards. The pressure of gases from the needle's hole exploded out in front of me.  
_

_The earth shook all around me. However... I kept my balance. I could tell the mountains were shaking, crumbling even._

_I hear a slight trembling sound from the needle's hole. It sounded like someone's stomach was growling but far bigger. Cracks start to form all around the opening of the needle, forming a circle all around it. It all smashes up when the Dark Dragon makes its appearance. It's tremendous roar rumbles through the sky dissipating some smoke. I look up at the dragon._

_My one wish to finally stop this._

* * *

I woke up from my dream. My house was back. I was back in the harmonious world, not corrupted of anything. The fact I could sleep was a miracle after these three debilitating years. I hear soft snoring around me. I get excitement in my heart hoping it would be mom again. I rise slowly to see the other bed to my left. Only one person there. Dad.

I frown but have a slight chance of hope to see if he was there. The one person that slept next to me way before any of this happened. Claus. I quickly shift my body right to see... nothing. Just the extra pillow for someone else to sleep on. No wonder it felt cold without the others presence or embrace. The world did return to it's lively state, rid of anything possibly inhumane. The Dark Dragon did grant my wish. However... things didn't feel the same.

The whole village is back, nature is good, but I'm missing something to brighten up my life. Someone. We found him but it was far too late to do anything.

I sigh silently so I don't wake up my dad. Slipping some socks on and putting on my shoes I head downstairs. Maybe the outside air and the sunflowers will help me in any way.

I twist the doorknob and open the door swiftly so it doesn't creek. I close it behind me and my eyes peer out into the grass. It was all serene and green. The trees had leaves that were a good color of green. The air smelled so fresh and crisp not industrial or burned of any kind. The sky was vacant of clouds and the stars sparkled all around.

I see the full moon literally glimmering taking up all of the light from the sky. The ground was illuminated and I think to myself 'Can plants grow under moonlight?'. I shrugged to myself and make my way down the entrance from my house. So many swishes and turns I have to make. No wonder it was so much fun to play.

Me and Claus would get the exercise just by running around. Mom always enjoyed us playing. I would sometimes get hurt, and mom would kiss my booboo to make it feel better. Claus would pat my back and play something less dangerous.

I smile at the memories. I found myself at a clearance of some trees. I knew where this path led.

Sunshine Forest.

Then from there to the sunflower fields. I walk cautiously not to trip over any of the branches and rocks but the moonlight made it easier to see. Seeing small lights twinkle from time to time on trees and even in the air led me to believe they were fireflies.

'Maybe I could call this Moonlight Forest at night.' I thought and giggle at the fact it shines and makes view whether in the night or day.

I still walk the same pace making small directions from this tree to that to find my destination. It didn't take long either. The clearing of trees up ahead and the moonlight gave me the path straight away.

I walk through and the atmosphere was simply... precious to me. So many sunflowers that had there petals folded in to sleep until the sunrise comes up. That would be until a couple of hours later.

The moon made things look almost the same. I walk on this dirt path that leads to this hill on top where the moon was at its peak. That was one of my favorite places for me and Claus to play on. We picked our most favorite sunflowers for mom and sometimes for each other. We would embrace and give thanks and even talk about what to play next.

I climb the hill like I used to on all fours. I try my best not to ruin any sunflowers, not their petals or unroot them for no reason. The hill wasn't too big but was a little far. The second I reached the top I was panting a little.

Then I felt something catch my eye. My heart even thumps a little. I look up from the ground and saw this one sunflower. The only one out of all of them in the field that had it's petals out. It was in full bloom, beautiful from the top to bottom. The petals even glimmered, mimic'd even the moonlight.

It's center was the same as any sunflower. Brown all around and the center circle a little black.

I walk to it, bend down until I was crouching and I caressed it. It felt soft and cool against my skin it sent shivers down my back. "You're a gorgeous sunflower." I said out loud right to it. I feel my eyes start to water and... I start to cry. I haven't cried like this since mom died.

All those times taken away, the people I once loved gone in less than a blink of an eye. First mom. Then Claus disappears. Three whole years until I finished it all. I couldn't get mom or Claus back, since the Dark Dragon's power was limited to changing the world but couldn't revive anyone.

I let my face slowly tilt downwards to the sunflower. I close my eyes and take a small gasp. One single teardrop fell right onto the center, making small splish splash's onto the petals. "They'll be with me... Because I love them. I just want Claus back. It's too late for mom... But I want Claus back." I whisper.

The flowers brown center began to glow slowly reaching into the petals. It makes it's small trail down the stem into the ground. I didn't think sunflowers could glow... or do this. The light slowly made its way around the hill in small sized hexagonal shapes.

It twirled from the hill until it all exploded out into the other sunflowers. Almost immediately they all bloomed as if on cue. They do a small dance on the ground almost like the wind is making them dance.

I could see small soft spheres make their way from each sunflower. They made their way right onto the ground behind me. 'What's happening?' I think. The moonlight itself somehow joined in this weird dance, giving the white spheres more energy.

They started taking shape into... into... a boy?

It made arms, them legs, and formed the head on top with hair that flipped on it's side to something similar to mine. The child touches the ground as softly as possible then the shine vanished as soon as it appeared. I don't believe it. Could it be...?

"Lucas." he says. The voice is familiar. The blue and yellow stripped shirt. The brown shorts, blue shoes. The blue eyes and the orange hair.

I shift from my position. "Claus!" I yell practically jumping into his arms. I start crying on his shoulder and he soothed my back.

"Thanks." he says smiling. "You're welcome." I finish holding his hand like we used to when we were children. "So... what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

Our stomachs growl instantaneously together. We laugh with each other until Claus said "I'm hungry. Lets go make omelets!" he said.

With that the both of us went walking hand in hand home.


End file.
